Illuminating Anchor
by Hallie Potter
Summary: GERMAN - Ein kleiner MM, den ich vor einigen Jahren geschrieben habe: Hermine verlässt nachts das Bett, um Ron im Krankenflügel zu besuchen.


Es war eine ruhige Nacht, die sie sich ausgesucht hatte, um durch die unzähligen, von Mondlicht beschienen Korridore des Hogwartsschlosses zu schleichen; immer wieder anhaltend – nicht, um sich nach Filch oder sonstigen Nachtaufsichten umzuhören, sondern weil sie einige ihrer Schluchzer so heftig schüttelten, dass sie nicht anders konnte.

Doch sie setzte ihren Weg fort – niemand würde sie aufhalten können, weder Filch noch Professor McGonnagal. Was kümmerten sie schon Strafarbeiten oder Nachsitzen?

Lächerliche Strafen wie diese waren nichts, _nichts_, im Vergleich zu den Qualen, die sie vor Stunden noch hatte erleiden müssen. Stunde um Stunde war sie vor einer verschlossenen Tür gestanden, hatte Ewigkeiten gewartet um ihn endlich sehen zu dürfen, um sich selbst vergewissern zu können, dass er tatsächlich außer jeglicher Todesgefahr war. Denn nur sie wusste, ob es ihm gut ging oder nicht, nur sie war im Stande jedes seiner Gefühle, jedes Empfinden zu filtern und zu deuten.

Und sein Anblick dann … seine Haut ungewöhnlich blass im Kerzenschein schimmernd, seine Augen geschlossen, seine Brust sich nur leicht hebend zu senkend …

Ein weiterer Schwall Tränen überkam Hermine, als sie endlich den Korridor zum Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, auf der anderen Seite, im Schatten, diese große, hölzerne Tür, diese, vor der sie so lange gewartet, gehofft hatte; hinter der _er_ sich befand.

Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich, wurden immer schneller, und sie riss die Tür geräuschvoll auf, ihre braunen Augen sofort nach ihm suchend.

Und tatsächlich lag er da. Immer noch blass und auch hilflos auf seine Weise, und eine nächste Flut von Tränen bahnte sich ihren Weg über Hermines Wangen.

Schwer atmend schloss sie die knarrende Tür leise hinter sich, um sich ihm langsam zu nähern, um ihn sich jetzt genau zu besehen, wie er da lag, die Arme neben sich auf dem Kopfkissen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen entflüchtete hie und da ein leises Schnarchen.

Mittlerweile hatte sie auch die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen hinter sich gebracht, und kniete an seinem Bett; auf ihren Unterschenkeln breitete sich eine leichte Kälte aus, als sie den kalten Fliesenboden berührten.

Was würde sie jetzt dafür geben in seine hellen, blauen Augen sehen zu dürfen, sich nur einmal wieder in ihnen verlieren zu dürfen, wie es früher doch so gerne und oft getan hatte …

Also, damals, vor ihrem Streit. Ein zweites Gefühl gesellte sich zur Angst, die den ganzen Tag schon ihr geschlummert hatte – diese altbekannte, nichtzubeschreibende Trauer, die sie nicht selten erfüllt hatte in den letzten Monaten … wenn sie ihn mit _ihr_ zusammen gesehen hatte …

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln genügte dieses mal, um sie wieder zurückzuholen, ins Hier und Jetzt. Was zählte jetzt schon dieser dumme Streit, jetzt, wo er doch sogar bereits -...

Allein der Gedanke daran zerriss Hermine innerlich in einer immensen Art und Weise, und sie senkte ihren Kopf in seine Bettlaken, schluchzte laut auf und vergoss unzählige Tränen auf dem weißen Stoff, ihre Hände verkrampften sich schmerzhaft, und ein Wimmern folgte.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass er nur endlich wieder wach werden würde, plötzlich seine Augen aufschlagen würde, um sie wegen ihrer Tränen, die sie zu Haufe vergoss, auszulachen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen, um ihr klarzumachen, dass es ihm gut ginge.

Sie hob wieder ihren Kopf, ihr Gesicht glänzte nass im Mondlicht und sie hob eine ihrer zitternden Hände, kam seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht immer näher, bis es sich beim Abstand zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen und seiner hellen Haut nurmehr um Millimeter handeln konnte, und schließlich ließ sie ihre Finger hauchzart, beinahe unspürbar über seine Wange gleiten, streichelte sie, und wollte so sehr in seine blauen Augen blicken, eines seiner knieerweichenden Lächeln sehen.

Ihr Gesicht näherte sich den seinem nun zögernd, ihre Lippen unmittelbar dort, wo ihre Fingerspitzen eben noch Stellung gehalten hatten, und ihr schneller Atem kitzelte ihn leicht, als …

Als er sich kurz regte, sein Gesicht in die andere Richtung drehte und sie fuhr erschrocken zurück, fühlte sich fast ertappt in ihrem Wagen, und schloss fast schon verärgert die Augen. Verärgert über ihr Handeln, wo sie doch genau wusste, dass er eine Freundin hatte ... Verärgert darüber, nicht weiter machen haben zu dürfen …

Langsam richtete sie sich auf, griff fahrig nach einem nahen Hocker, und zog ihn zu sich, um sich niederzulassen. Ein erneuter Drang, ein weiteres sich nach ihm Sehnen, und sie lehnte ihren Oberkörper jetzt wieder an seinen, hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust platziert, konnte sein Herz ruhig durch den Stoff seinen gestreiften Pyjamas schlagen hören, und fühlte sich mit einem mal geborgen. Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Zufriedenheit durchströmte sie, wie sie es das letzte Mal vor viel zu langer Zeit hatte spüren dürfen, und jegliche Gedanken an wen auch immer, außer ihm, waren verschwunden, denn_ das_ hier, sie beide zusammen, vereint … Es fühlte sich so richtig an! Als hätte sie immer schon gewusst, dass es nur so sein durfte und nicht anders, und schließlich fielen ihre Augenlieder zu, verwerten ihr nur für kurze Zeit den Blick auf den von ihr so Geliebten, denn er begleitete sie die ganze Nacht in ihren Träumen, und sie schmiegte sich noch mehr an ihn, mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen, die einen nur erraten lassen konnten, mit welch wunderschöne Phantasien sie der Mond dieses Mal beschenkte.

Und auch Ron, der früh morgens von einer außerordentlich buschigen, braunen Haarsträhne wachgekitzelt worden war, konnte sich nur lächelnd über den Ausdruck von Wohlbehagen in ihrem Gesicht wundern, der ihm einmal mehr klar machte, wie schön sie eigentlich war.


End file.
